viajemos en el tren de la felicidad
by chrona15
Summary: una chica muda quiere hacer amigos y jugar como la gente normal, pero todos piensan que es una mala educada, raimon lograra saber si es cierto o no? no se me ocurrio otra cosa no sean malos conmigo
1. Chapter 1

**Viajemos hacia el tren de la felicidad**

Una mujer esperaba con mucha alegría a su pequeña hija, cuando los doctores le entregaron a su hija la mujer se le quedo viendo y le pregunto al doctor

Porque mi bebe no llora- pregunto la mujer

Lo siento, señora ella no puede hablar- dijo el doctor

Que, no es cierto- respondo con enojo la mujer

Y que va hacer con la pequeña- pregunto el doctor

Nada, me la llevare- respondió con desprecio

Una chica de cabello morado, con unos hermosos ojos rojos, clara de color de piel, delgada, con un cuerpo desarrollado y alta estaba sentada en el piso de una habitación oscura, se escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaba al cuarto

Black te traje la comida- dijo una señorita

Black, solo se quedo viendo a la chica

Aquí lo dejo- dijo la señorita

La señorita dejo la comida de black en una mesa que estaba junto a la puerta

Algo más- pregunto

Black se acerco a la puerta con una nota que decía: cuando termine de comer puedo salir de la casa

Claro señorita black- respondió con alegría la sirvienta

La mencionada sonrió

Cuando ella termino de comer recogió las cosas y las dejo en la mesa y salió a ver, estaba caminando, cuando de repente se encontró a unos chicos jugando, ella se que do viendo

Vamos chicos – grito un castaño

Si- un grupo de jóvenes respondió

Black se quedo viendo, hasta que una chica se acerco a ella

Hola, soy aki y tu- dijo con alegría aki

La joven se espanto y dio un paso mal que ocasiono que callera a la cancha

Oye estas bien- pregunto un chico que parecía mujer

Black se espanto mas, al ver tanta gente a su alrededor

Continuara

No tenia nada que hacer y ayer se me vino a la mente que pasaría si una muda quiere hacer amigos, pero su madre no la deja


	2. Chapter 2

**Presentación **

Te encuentras bien- hablo un castaño

Black se quedo viendo al joven, fue cuando se escuchaban unos gritos desde lejos

Señorita, señorita- un joven de aproximadamente 25 años corría así donde estaba la mencionada

Señorita está bien- dijo el joven

Black solo asintió con la cabeza

Disculpa, quienes son- pregunto un castaño

Señorita nos debemos ir, ya es tarde- comento joven

Black, solo se levanto y camino asía donde estaban el joven, solo se que do viendo a Raimon y se fue

Que chocante- comento una chica

Estoy de acuerno con natsumi- comento contesto un chico

Chicos!- grito alguien desde lejos

Haruna que pasa- comento el castaño

Nos invitaron a la fiesta de traje del secundario infierno

Ok- todos respondieron

Será a las 5:00 de la tarde así que no lleguen tarde- comento Haruna

Si- todos respondieron

Cada uno del equipo se cambió y llegaron a la hora que les avía dicho haruna

Muy bien chicos es hora de ir a al secundario infierno- dijo su entrenador

El camino fue largo, todos ya estaban aburridos cuando llegaron se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la secundaria es demasiado grande, con unos hermosos jardines, una cancha de soccer, de volibol tenis y de basquetbol

Wow es muy grande- comento un castaño

Si- respondieron todos

Antes de salir del camión encontraron a una chica llorando, sentada en una banca con un hermoso vestido rojo y unos zapatos de ballet de puntas

Que le pasara- comento haruna

Quien sabe- comento unos de los miembros de Raimon

Endo bajo de la camioneta seguido por aki, haruna, Kazemaru

Oye estas bien- hablo endo

La chica solo callo y se levanto

Este bien- volvió a preguntar endo

La chica se voltio y Endo la reconoció era de antes la que asusto aki, black se limpio las lágrimas y le entrego una nota a endo que decía: ustedes son de la secundaria Raimon?

Si- respondió

Comenzó a escribir en su teléfono y se lo entrego a endo: lo siento por no hablar soy muda, muy bien pasen a la secundaria espero que les guste a y por cierto yo soy black mucho gusto

Mucho gusto black espero llevarnos bien- hablo endo

La chica solo asintió la cabeza y comenzó a indicar el camino

**Lo siento por no escribir, me enferme y a demás mi imaginación se desconecto les prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo bueno eso es todo.**

**Ptd: no Reviews no publico muajajaja (estoy loca ñ.ñ)**

**Mis preguntas: por que black estaba llorando**

**Porque utilizada ese vestido y con los zapatos **

**Bueno hasta la próxima los quiere la loca de chrona y feliz año nuevo **


	3. Chapter 3

Mi sasha

Todo Raimon seguía a la joven

Cuanto falta- pregunto endo

La chica escribió en su celular lo siguiente: falta poco por favor tranquilo

Si- contesto endo

Después de caminar un buen rato llegaron a la secundaria

La chica escribió de nuevo "bienvenidos a la secundaria infierno, espero que su estadía sea cómoda para ustedes, con su permiso me retiro"

Cuando se retiro la chica, todos se separaron y fueron a distintos lugares dentro del salón, menos un chico que se quedo viendo a la peli- morada

Porque estaba llorando- se pregunto Kazemaru

Kazemaru decidió ir a ver donde se avía metido la peli-morada, fue cuando la encontró de nuevo, pero estabas ella estaba jugando con un balón de soccer

Se mueve muy bien sus movimientos eran muy agiles, elegantes- pensó Kazemaru sonrojado

En que estas pensando Kazemaru- se regañaba el mismo en su mente

No se dio cuenta que black se avía caído, cuando regreso de su pequeña pelea se dio cuanta y su a ayudar a que se levantara

Estas bien- pregunta Kazemaru

Ella sintió con la cabeza, Kazemaru le extendió su mano para que se levantara ella la acepto fue cuando la intento levantar pero logro que los dos se cayeran, black estaba abajo y Kazemaru estaba arriba de ella pero se dieron un beso por error (ame este error xD) logrando que los dos se sonrojaran.

Lo… si..ento- dijo sonrojado Kazemaru

Black negó con la cabeza, los dos se levantaron, la chica se sacudía su ropa y vio que la de Kazemaru estaba toda manchada de lodo. Black le agarro de la mano y se lo llevo hacia atrás la chica sentó a Kazemaru y le quito el saco, se lo puso en las piernas comenzó a quitar el lodo con un trapo húmedo.

No te preocupes- hablo Kazemaru

Ella negó con la cabeza

Black siguió limpiando el saco hasta dejarlo impecable, se lo dio a Kazemaru

Gracias- respondió

Saco de nuevo su celular y comenzó a escribir en el: no hay de que

Mi nombre es Kazemaru y el tuyo

La chica escribiendo lo siguiente: black, mucho gusto Kazemaru

El gusto es mío- respondió el joven

Ella le sonrió e hiso que Kazemaru se sonrojara un poco

Creo que me gusta – pensó el chico

Boku no Saasha boku no Saasha  
Aoi me o shita kirei na ningyou  
Dare ni mo furesasenai  
Boku dake no Saasha dakishime nemuru

Una persona los veía desde lejos

Mierda!- comento la persona de lejos

Black se quedo viendo a kazemaru y le escribió: te pasa algo

No, no es nada- comento el chico

Black, se quedo un rato callada

Pasa algo- pregunto Kazemaru

Solo ella hizo una mueca de dolor

Qué te pasa- pregunto, preocupado el chico

Boku no Saasha boku no Saasha  
Toujiki no you na nameraka na hada  
Dokusenyoku wa mashite  
Futari dake no sekai o tsukuridasu

La chica se quito los zapatos de baile y se dio cuenta que se avia lastimado y comenzando a sangrar.

Je, para que aprenda a no desobedecerme- comento la persona desde lejos

Koko wa koko wa futari no kuni  
Boku to Saasha futari kiri de  
Boku wa ou de kimi wa oujo  
Muimi na kokumin wa iranai

Que te paso- pregunto Kazemaru

Ella se quedo callada y comenzó a revisar sus zapatos y encontró unas pequeñas tachuelas en ellas.

Boku no Saasha boku no Saasha  
Kirei ni karada o aratte ageru  
Hogureta tokoro wa nutte  
Sara ni kirei ni shitatete ageru yo

Maldita sea de nuevo no- pensó black

Te ayudo- comento Kazemaru

Ella asintió, Kazemaru la tuvo que cargar por que la podre no podía caminar por causa del dolor.

A donde te llevo- le pregunto

Boku no Saasha boku no Saasha  
Roshia umare no kirei na ningyou  
Toriko ni natta boku wa  
Kimi to no oukoku de ai o kataru

Black lo guio a su casa que estaba atrás de la escuela, la bajo Kazemaru con cuidado y ella abrió la puerta, Kazemaru la volvió a cargar y la dejo en el sillón mas cercano

Te paso algo mas- pregunto

Ella negó con la cabeza

Ok- respondió Kazemaru

Black cerró los ojos un momento y se quedo profundamente dormida

Kazemaru, la veía con una ternura

Se ve muy linda, durmiendo- pensó

Koko wa koko wa futari no kuni  
Boku to Saasha futari kiri de  
Arasoi mo nai heiwa na kuni  
Shoushin shoumei no yuutopia sa

Kazemaru se comenzó a acercar despacio a la cara de black, estaban a unos centímetros de sus labios y la beso con pena. Fue en ese momento cuando black despertó y se sonrojo al ver que la besaban

No puede ser, Kazemaru me está besando si solo lo acabo de conocer pero siento algo por el no sé que sea - pensó black

Boku no Saasha kaiwa mo dekinai  
Shai de okuyukashii onna no ko  
Aru hi mama kara okurarete kita  
Tegami ni wa kou shirusareteta

Aceptando el beso, Kazemaru también se sorprendió por lo que estaba asiendo y por ver que black aceptara el beso, los dos se quedaron asi hasta que se acabara el aire

Yo.. No… se porque lo hice- dijo Kazemaru

Mama ga suteta boku no Saasha  
GPS ga tsuita Saasha  
Boku wa kimi o misutenai yo  
Futari de oukoku ni kaerou

Black abrazo a Kazemaru y el acepto el abrazo, fue cuando entra su madre a la casa y ve a black abrazando a Kazemaru…

Que está pasando aquí! – grito la mujer

Separó a kazemaru y a black a la fuerza, jalo a la chica y saco a kazemaru

Boku no boku no boku no Saasha  
Boku no boku no boku no Saasha  
Miitsuketa

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara al joven…

**Bueno aquí les traje el 3 capitulo**

**Aquí esta el link de la canción watch?v=q2NfrhWWRtk&list=PLB59973C572F68D93**

**A me la canción l3l **

**Espero que les guste, lo tuve que escribir porque mi amore me amenazo que si no escribía me mataba xD, que linda no creen **

**Si eres tu amore claro que no es cierto, yo te amo, no me golpe es **

**(Pdt: no soy lesbiana, es un apodo que tengo con mi compañera)**

**Mis preguntas: **

**les gusto?**

**Le sigo?**

**Se nota que soy un asco con el amor?**

**Bueno hasta la próxima **

**Reviews o sino…*volteando* a o sino *gato caminado* mato a este lindo gato**

**Salva al gato!**

**valen claro que me puedes llamar yue, no hay ningun problema **


	4. Chapter 4

¿AMIGA?

Cuando la madre de black le cerró la puerta a Kazemaru, agarro bruscamente a la chica y la llevo al sótano

Te has portado mal black, sabes el castigo- hablo la mujer

Fue cuando la piro al piso del sótano y la cerro con segura, la chica golpea la puerta intentando que su madre la abriera, pero era inútil.

De nuevo no, no quiero estar sola- pensó la chica

Alguien desde afuera le aventó una llave

Black, soy yo Zaira- hablo una persona desde lejos

Black se acerco a unos tubos que se podría ver el pateo y ve a mencionada

Nee, te voy a ayudar a salir de ahí- comento Zaira

Black se le quedo viendo

Tranquila yo te ayudare a demás yo… quiero…. Ser tu amiga- dijo Zaira

Black se emociono al escuchar eso

Black agarro la llave y abrió la puerta con cuidado, la chica salió y vio que su madre ya no estaba, salió con cautela y le abrió la puerta a la chica que le dio la llave.

La chica tiene el cabello castaño, blanca, con ojos café claro y utilizaba lentes

Hola soy Zaira, espero llevarme bien black- senpai- comento la chica

Black le sonrió y la abrazo, eso hiso que Zaira se sorprendiera, black saco su celular de su mochila y comenzó a escribir

Es la primera vez que hago una amiga- escribió black

En serio, yo te he visto mucho y comenzaste a caer bien- dijo Zaira

Black le sonríe a Zaira

**Mis preguntas: **

**Quien será esa chica llamada Zaira?**

**Como sabia que ella estaba encerrada?**

**Les gusta el nombre de Zaira**

**Me dio flojera escribir **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, lamento no publicar pero me e sentido muy mal psicológica mente problemas en la escuela, eso hace que no tenga ganas de escribir a demás no tengo buena imaginación estos días, publicare hasta que me sienta segura con mucho energía e imaginación esto es para todos mis fics que e estado escribiendo, buena solo les digo esto nos leeremos luego, espero que entienda**

**Att: chrona15 **


	6. Chapter 6

Me ayudas

Después de unas horas las dos chicas se entendía bien, Zaira le enseña a Black muchos modos de hablar desde movimientos de manos hasta los más simples movimientos…

Así que te gusta Kazemaru- sonreía la peli castaña

Black le hacía unas señas con sus manos, que decía lo siguiente: si y mucho pero mi madre no le gusta que hable con la gente porque tienen miedo que me hagan algo, por eso me obliga hacer muy grosera y no me gusta siento que no soy libre, no quiero que piense así de mí, me da mucha tristeza .Oneesan me arias un gran favor…

Depende, cuan es – pregunto con mucha curiosidad la castaña

La chica comenzó hacer señas: si tú me harías el favor de traducir lo que digo con él y con sus amigos – la chica puso ojos de perrito abandonado

La otra no pudo resistirse a la carita tan inocente de la muda y termino aceptando. La peli morada abrazaba a Zaira.

*En otro lugar*

Kazemaru estaba pensando lo que paso en la casa de Black, se quedo tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que su amigo le estaba hablando…

Kazemaru!- grito Endo

Eh?-comento distraído

Me estabas escuchando?- hablo en chico de la banda

No, lo siento endo- se disculpo

Ya no importa, kaze-le sonrió

Me iré a casa-comento cansado kazemaru

No te avisaron- miro endo a kazemaru

Qué cosa- comento

Qué nos quedaremos aquí, para entrenar, para el partido contra, infierno- dijo emocionado endo

En serio- dijo inocente mente

Claro-comento el castaño

Bueno, ire a fuera – le dijo kazemaru a su amigo de la banda, pero el otro estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta que se fue el otro.

Se fue caminando así patio de la secundaria y se quedo viendo a la cancha, pero no sintió que una persona le tapada los ojos…

Quien es –tocando las manos

…- no hubo respuesta

El chico se quedo pensando hasta que recordó quien e esa personita que- quien era, espero que no me haga daño- dijo sarcástica mente

La chica solo sonreía hasta que, el joven la abraza con mucho cariño, la otra se quedo tranquila al sentir el abrazo del chico

Cof, cof- tosió la peli castaña

Los dos se separaron y comenzó hablar Zaira

Así que tú eres Kazemaru, verdad- miro al chico

Si y tu quien eres- le respondió

Soy Zaira, la amiga de Black- sonrió

Mucho gusto en conocerte Zaira-sonrió el otro

Los tres hablaron un buen rato y en esa conversación la castaña comenzó hacer preguntas picaronas como las siguientes:

¿Te gusta el cuerpo de black o los sentimientos?

¿Te casarías con ella?

¿Cómo le harías el amor? (maldita morbosa que soy)

Los dos se chivearon con las preguntas de la castaña.

Jeje sus caras- riendo- se ven tan inocentes- Zaira comenzó a imaginar cómo sería si dos inocentes hicieran el amor, la pelicastaña babea *¬*

Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes aprovecharon el dudoso comportamiento de la ojicafé, para ir a caminar solos.

**Lo siento mucho que este deba ciado corto, es que pasa que no he tenido tiempo para escribir por los concursos de mi escuela, no he dormido bien este mes, he estudiado pero ya termino este maldito cochinada de concurso *bailando* Y además me enferme de nuevo XD malditos nervias, a demás que me sacaron sangre XC**

**Mis preguntas:**

**¿Me perdona? TTwTT**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**¿Por que será tan pervertida Zaira?**

**Hola enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (?)**


End file.
